pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking Bones(Plus News)
Plot Phineas breaks every bone in his leg while skateboarding and ends up in the hospital. During the whole week he can hear what everyone's saying, one of them saying that Hyper is cheating on him with Ferb. When he finally gets out he tries to get more facts about this rumor. Song None Watcha Doin'? Hyper:'Watcha doin'? '''Isabella:'What she said. (Phineas finds Ferb kissing Hyper) '''Phineas:(Angrily) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOIN?! 'Hyper:'Phineas! "Too Young" Line None Cast Phineas by Vincent Martella Ferb by David Henrie Hyper by HyperHearts58 Isabella by Alyson Stoner Candace by Ashley Tisdale Jeremy by Mitchel Musso Linda by Caroline Rhea Lawrence by Richard O'Brien Daisy by Daisy56 Didi by Lilly Trevino David by Hutch Dano Tez by Daniel Curtis Lee Damon by Kyle Massey Raymond by Raven Symone Olive by HyperHearts58 Story Phineas,Ferb,and their friends all stepped up to the front of the stadium."Good luck Phineas!"Hyper whispered to him,kissing him on the cheek."Thanks Hyper."Phineas says grabbing his skateboard."Come on,Ferb."Phineas says walking off with him."Let's go find some seats,guys!"Hyper says leading the group."Wow Ferb! Check out the compitition!"Phineas exclaims."Focus Phineas!"Ferb snaps.Phineas gives Ferb a small glare.Then ignores him. "Well good luck Ferb!" Phineas says. "Luck,Phin!" Ferb responds. Phineas rode up to the "Speed Test" round, as did Ferb. "Go!" the announcer's voice rang. And with that Phineas raced off,Ferb catching up behind him. Soon Phineas was racing faster when he came right next to Ferb. Then Ferb picked up his pace,bypassing Phineas. Phineas,dumbfounded,tried to keep up with Ferb. But it ended up with Ferb winning the "Speed Test" with 2.09 minutes. And Phineas came in 3rd with 3.01 minutes. Phineas grins slightly in Ferb's direction,partly upset he lost. The next course was "Fast Reaction" Phineas grinned from ear to ear. He was awesome at reacting fast to anything! But his smile disappeared when he actually saw the course. There were cones everywhere! Narrow roads! Sharp turns! And some obstacles. Phineas gulped then took a deep breath. Ferb then put a hand on Phineas' shoulder. Phineas jumped a mile. "Oh I'ts you." Phineas says. "Phineas are you ok?" Ferb asks. "Yeah....just a little nervous." Phineas replies. "Don't be you'll be ok!" Ferb says walking off. Phineas snaps out of his trance and hurrys after Ferb. "Ok! The idea of this course is to act fast and try your best to avoid the following obstacles. 3 strikes you're out! Got it! Ok!" the announcer says. "Get ready!" Phineas clenched his fist. "Get set!" Phineas kneeled forward. "Go!" Phineas rushed off ahead of everyone. As he approuched his first obstacle he lost control of his board, falling off. Phineas mumbled angrily to himself. "Phineas get your head in the game! And nothing else!" he growled. He approuched a sharp turn and passed it perfectly. Great! Phineas swerved around the corner and passed a couple of cones. But Ferb was still way ahead. Phineas,pushing his luck, sped up a bit and swerved through a narrow road. But then one second he's doing perfect then the other he flies off his board and into a stadium wall,twisting his ankle all the way around,during the impact. "Phineas!" Ferb shouted staring at the stadium screen in horror. Ferb then headed off course and to the large crowd where Phineas was. Hyper rushed up to the crowd as well. "Phineas! Phineas!" Ferb cried pushing his way through the crowd. He then ran up to him. "Phineas! Phineas are you ok?" Ferb asks him. Phineas,who is half unconscious,tries to reply,but it comes out a groan. "Someone call an ambulance!" Ferb shouts. Then ine adult leaves dialing 911. Then Hyper pops out of the crowd. "Oh Ferb! Please tell me he's ok!" she cries. "I don't know!" Ferb replies. Then ambulance lights are seen of in the distance. "Phineas! Help is coming soon! Hang in there!" Ferb says as Phineas drifts off to full unconsciousness. *Later*.............Ferb and Hyper nervously waited to see Phineas,in the Hospital Waiting Room. Then Phineas' doctor came out from his room. "Well?!" Ferb pushes. "Phineas does not have a concussion,but his left leg is broken and fractured. He wont be able to use it for weeks." the docter says. Hyper looked at Ferb who was hanging his head low. "Can we see him?" Hyper asks. "Well yes but he's still under anesthesia. So you can't you know talk to him." she replies. "Ok." Hyper replies. Hyper and Ferb steps into Phineas' room. Oddly the T.V. was on. And in the middle is a sleeping Phineas. Then Phineas woke-up without really waking up. "How'd I get in here?" Phineas asks. He then turns to Phineas "How am I here if I'm right here?" he says. "Wow! This is really weird! But cool!" Phineas grins. Hyper walks toward Phineas' hospital bed. "Oh Phineas! I promise you when you wake-up I will be right here!" Hyper says. "Why wait! I'm right here Hyper!" Phineas screams trying to get her attention,but to no avail. "Why can't she hear me?!" Phineas wonders. "Hmm......maybe because I am the only one who can hear me or see me...."Phineas says. Then Phineas' friends enter through the door. First is Isabella. "Is he ok Hyper?" Isabella asks. "He broke a leg." Hyper replies. Isabella gasps. Then Phineas' mom comes running in. "Oh Phineas! Are you ok honey?" she asks. "Oh he's not awake?" she asks. Ferb nods."Typical,typical,mom!" Phineas laughs putting an arm around her. Then Candace comes in with Jeremy. "Oh my gosh! I just got told Phineas is in the hospital! Is he ok?!" Candace says clutching her phone. Then looks at Phineas. "I'm fine Candace." Phixzneas says. Then Candace runs through Phineas to get to the hospital bed. "What the?!" Phineas exclaims. Candace then hugs Phineas tightly. "Candace, you do know I can't feel you?" Phineas asks. "Oh Jeremy! I hope he's ok!" Candace cries flinging herself onto Jeremy. "I hope so too,Candace." Jermey says embracing her. "When do you think he's gonna wake-up?" Candace asks Hyper. "I don't know." Hyper replies,"But the docter says probably days." "Days?!" Phineas says. "Wow? Did he really hurt himself that bad?" Candace asks. "Apparently." Hyper replies then looks back at Phineas. Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works